The Hardest Part, The 19th Hunger Games SYOT
by RainbowOfRandomness
Summary: The hardest part is standing there. Watching your ally, friend or even lover get killed and doing nothing. Because the truth is you cannot do anything to help them. SYOT OPEN
1. Tribute List 1

District 1

M-

F- Natalia Bloom

District 2

M-

F- Jana Infera

District 3

M-

F- Olivia Matthews (sorry to the person who submitted her but someone else had already chosen D4, I hope this district it ok)

District 4

M- Christopher Corner

F- Araya Leonard

District 5

M-

F-

District 6

M-

F- Amelia Pensive

District 7

M-

F- Foxy Ink

District 8

M- Neven Hartwin

F-

District 9

M-

F-

District 10

M-

F-

District11

M-

F-

District 12

M-

F-

Ok guys, hope you can send some more in, but we are doing good so far! Just a quick request (before my brother kicks me off the computer) if you want to, can you send me the 'theme' song of your tribute. In the reapings I like to get a feel of the characters so it would help if I could write them with music!

Thanks!

Randomness is OUT!


	2. Tribute List 2

Ok, There is only one female spot left and I need boys! Remember that you can submit more than one tribute too!

District 1

M-

F- Natalia Bloom

District 2

M-

F- Jana Infera

District 3

M- Berto Quist

F- Olivia Matthews

District 4

M- Christopher Corner

F- Araya Leonard

District 5

M- David John Rodriguez

F- Bianca Tallmwood

District 6

M-

F- Amelia Pensive

District 7

M-

F- Foxy Ink

District 8

M- Neven Hartwin

F-

District 9

M- BB

F- Roxy Lynn

District 10

M-

F- Tenar Vilde

District11

M-

F- BB

District 12

M-

F-

Ok guys, hope you can send some more in, but we are doing good so far! Just a quick request (before my brother kicks me off the computer) if you want to, can you send me the 'theme' song of your tribute. In the reapings I like to get a feel of the characters so it would help if I could write them with music!

Thanks!

Randomness is OUT!


	3. Final Tribute List!

Finalmente! All the spots are taken and soon I'll be doing and District 1 and two reapings! Good luck guys!

District 1

M- Onyx Fire

F- Natalia Bloom

District 2

M- Joey Hemlock

F- Jana Infera

District 3

M- Berto Quist

F- Olivia Matthews

District 4

M- Christopher Corner

F- Araya Leonard

District 5

M- David John Rodriguez

F- Bianca Tallmwood

District 6

M- BB

F- Amelia Pensive

District 7

M- Thorn Red

F- Foxy Dart

District 8

M- Neven Hartwin

F- BB

District 9

M- BB

F- Roxy Lynn

District 10

M- Alec Wilthorn

F- Tenar Vilde

District11

M- BB

F- BB

District 12

M- BB

F- Raven Lorran


	4. District 1 Reapings

District 1- Natalia Bloom and Onyx Fire

Natalia-

This morning I literally jump out of bed. Well… that is after about a twenty-minute lye in. But I deserve it!

Today is the day I will volunteer. And I bet you my life I will win. Actually you do bet on your life when you volunteer! Oh well, at least I know I will win. I don't bet unless I'm 100% certain.

I have to admit it has always been my dream to live in Victor's village, I mean, I'm already rich but having Victors as my neighbours is a total bonus! Plus I need to show Mason I can join him. I really miss him. Oh yeah, triple bonus! If I get into these games Mason is going to be my mentor! He'll be sure to get me loads sponsor presents!

If I'm going to volunteer I better get a great costume! I set something out yesterday which was perfect. My favourite long blue floral dress and blue matching shoes are lying in wait and I slip into them.

After a while of practicing which volunteer voice I'm going to use I walk downstairs and wolf down my breakfast. If mother saw me she would have a fit but she's not here now and I can eat how I want!

After a quick hug and a promise to see her soon I wave goodbye to my beloved older sister Penny and head out the door to walk to my best friend' Sophie's house. Conveniently she lives just down the road.

" Hey Soph!" I grin at her and she steps out and gives me a high five.

" Hey, nice dress Nat!" she says as we start to make our way to our favourite restaurant for a drink before the reaping. Unlike every other district one has the pleasure of restaurants. We are the best by far!

" Look at you!" I exclaim looking at her purple short dress with matching ribbon in her hair.

" You volunteering?"

" Yup, I can't wait any longer!"

" Just please hang out with me a bit! Don't be like Martin!" she says and rolls her eyes.

" Ok. I promise" I say as we make our way to the reapings,

I am standing next to Sophie. Our escort Pearlie is on the stage. She is about to call the girl. I am giddy with excitement. So are half of the girls in one.

" Ms Twinkle Spar…"

" I VOLUNTEER!"

I was loudest! I got it! Pearlie beckons me to the stage and I get dirty looks from the other girls.

" Hi, I'm Natalia Bloom and I'm your next victor!"

Onyx-

_Stab, duck, swing, stab, duck…_

" Looks like someone is occupied,"

I grin as I see my best friend, and twin brother walk in.

" Why didn't you tell me? We could do some sparring,"

" You don't stand a chance!"

" Lets test that theory,"

I grab my sword and Marble grabs his, I dive mine forwards but he easily blocks it. He heads for my legs but he's too slow and I spot an open area. I stab him but his armour blocks me.

" Hah, your dead!"

" Well then I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you!"

" You volunteering?"

" Heck yeah!"

Eugh! Come on… why do these reapings take so long? I Mean don't we learn this at school. And those stupid escorts with their crazy hair and costumes.

Some chick volunteers , I guess she's quite pretty with that long red hair and blue eyes but I've got to be focused.

" Mr Onyx Flame,"

THAT'S ME! I can't let them volunteer. I step up and shake my head when our pink escort calls for the volunteer.

I shake hands with the girl and grin when I think of my upcoming victory.

Hope you like our tributes. Onyx's POV is shorter because he is mine and he's a blank character.

Hope you like it. R & R.


	5. District 2 Reapings

District 2- Jana Infera and Joey Hemlock

Jana Infera

This is going to be real tough. Already it's hard just pretending to people you are someone you are not. But to prove to them you are that person? That takes a lot of guts.

The idea of the games chills me. I already lost almost all my siblings to them. And everyone in my family has volunteered, everyone but me.

I've been up all night. Trust me when I say that I'm frightened. That's the honest truth. And I'm not sure if I can do it. I mean, volunteer for my death is pretty much game over.

I sigh and roll out of bed. Got to get up at some point, even if it's 11am. Yup, I slept in. And I am sure my parents won't be happy.

" Jana?" my mom calls in her Jana-You-Are-In-Real-Trouble-Voice,

" What time is it?" she asks

" Look at a clock," I mumble

" What was that?"

" It's eleven mom,"

" Just go get ready and do some training,"

I mumble something inaudible and drag myself to my cupboard, where I pick out a green dress, slip on some black shoes and twist my hair into a knot. Then I grab my daggers and race downstairs, ignoring my brother calling me from outside and run to the target where I launch a knife.

After a little while, I slide into my seat at the table in the dining room and start shoveling salad into my mouth.

" Jana, remember, in the capitol there will be lots of fatty foods. Don't take any, we don't want you gaining weight before the games,"

My parents don't even say, if you get to the capitol, it's like a fact. I'm going to have to volunteer and they know it.

Joey Hemlock

Let the games begin? To be honest they haven't even started the reapings but I really can't wait for it to be over.

I think the whole career thing is really stupid. I mean who would want to die? Well, unless you are a psycho you wouldn't. Actually the only ones who would volunteer are psychos!

Crazy much, I must be one of the only ones in two who couldn't care less about the games.

Of course these games are obstructing my mind. All I want to do is paint. I've got a new idea. Stars. Of course I've seen stars before. But a painting of stars is a whole new thing. Silver, blue, red, gold and purple twinkling lights, some big, some just distant dots in the horizon. But beautiful stars.

I'm sitting in front of the blank canvas, paintbrush in my hand and concentrating. My idea inspires me, but this, the one day in my life, I don't feel like painting.

If I do get called, I will allow no-one to volunteer. My parents say painting is a girls hobby. They are more interested in my brother. I can show them!

Mother is a victor, she has money to get me paints. But she doesn't. I make them myself. And the canvas is a plain old sheet.

Once I tried to let my parents stop me training. I told them it wasn't for me. My father went into a rage, saying how girlish I was. He promised me that if I didn't volunteer I would have wished I died in the games.

I'm 15, but that doesn't stop me. I am going to do what it takes to show them. And if it means going into the games than I will. I don't think that there is much left for me.

Jana Infera-

I'm frightened, but I'm going to do this. I have to do this, for my family, for me. Pinkie, our escort is reaching into the bowl, a girl's name is being called. I can't remember what it says.

Then I hear a girls voice, she is loud and confident, calling out something. She is volunteering. And that girl is me.

Joey Hemlock-

" Joey Hemlock,"

That's **me.**

" **No volunteers," I call,**

**The girl who volunteered is at least two years older than me. She is tall and has reddish hair and green eyes. I smile at her and I can see in her eyes that she doesn't want to be here either. The only other thing I can think of before we are being cooped up inside our justice building. **

**Will I ever get to paint my stars?**


End file.
